


Trench Coat

by ProphetChuckStone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetChuckStone/pseuds/ProphetChuckStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trench Coat

He can’t sleep. Again. The nightmares keep waking him up. Not Hell, those he can handle, not even purgatory. The images he can’t escape are all those moments when he could have saved Cas; saved him from making the worst decisions of their lives; all those words he left unsaid screaming in his ears. He swings his feet over the edge of the bed and shuffles over to the duffle bag at the foot, swiping sleep out of his bleary eyes. He stoops slightly and lightly extricates a fold of fabric from beneath his portable armoury. He wraps himself in the soft fabric and cocoons himself into the covers once more. He breathes in the sharp smells now encapsulating him and dreams that the chair at the foot of his bed is less empty than it appears and the day that the nightmares will cease.


End file.
